


no-show

by SkyRose



Series: Cotton Candy Allbingo Drabbles [3]
Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game)
Genre: Blind Date, Drabble, M/M, Oblivious Loki (Marvel), Oblivious Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 19:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19184515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/pseuds/SkyRose
Summary: As the minutes passed, Tony considered sending Janet an angry text.





	no-show

**Author's Note:**

> For the square "blind date".

As the minutes passed, Tony considered sending Janet an angry text. The blind date she set him up with was an apparent no-show.

“Stark?” a voice said, distracting Tony from the lights illuminating Club A.

It was Loki.

“No snarky nickname?” Tony replied.

Loki glared. “Why are you sitting there?”

“Because Janet told me to.”

Loki clenched his jaw. “Well then. I assume this is a prank?”

“Huh?”

“You and Janet are pranking me.”

“What? No? I’m just here for a blind date…” Tony replied, his genius brain suddenly clicking. “Oh. You’re my blind date.”

“It appears so.”

Tony grinned.


End file.
